pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP086
Uratować ! | ang = The Lost Lapras | seria = Pokémon Seria: Początek |sezon = Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands | premiera = 18 lutego 1999 22 stycznia 2000 19 marca 2001 | opening = Pokémonów Świat | opening jap = ライバル！ | ending jap = タイプ・ワイルド |poprzedni = Niebezpieczny Pokéball |następny = Niespodziewany przypływ }}Zagubiony Lapras to 86. odcinek serii oryginalnej. Poza Japonią jest on 3. odcinkiem drugiego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Po zabraniu GS Balla od profesor Ivy, Brock postanowił zostać z nią na wyspie, więc Ash i Misty wracają do domu sterowcem. Niestety para zostaje oszukana przez Zespół R, a Jigglypuff usypia całą załogę. Po awaryjnym lądowaniu na nieznanym terenie Ash i Misty spotykają nowego przyjaciela o imieniu Tracey, starając się pomóc Laprasowi, który został wyrzucony na plażę. Streszczenie Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Tracey Sketchit pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Ash dowiaduje się o Lidze Pomarańczowej i decyduje się wziąć w niej udział. * Tracey Sketchit zaczyna podróżować z Ashem i Misty. * Ash łapie Laprasa. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock (retrospekcja) *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Siostra Joy *Profesor Oak *Profesor Ivy (retrospekcja) *Dręczyciele Laprasa Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Laprasa w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Ninetalesa w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Togepi (Misty) * Lapras (Asha; nowy) * Venonat (Tracey'ego) * Weezing (Jamesa) * Beedrill (dręczyciela Laprasa) * Spearow (dręczyciela Laprasa) * Hitmonchan (dręczyciela Laprasa) * Sandshrew (nieznanego trenera) * Voltorb (nieznanej trenerki) * Starmie (nieznanego trenera) * Jigglypuff (anime) * Krabby (retrospekcja) * Tauros (wiele; retrospekcja) * Spearow (retrospekcja) Wykorzystane ruchy * Szok Elektryczny (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Śpiew (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Jigglypuffa) * Smog (ruch użyty przez Weezinga Jamesa) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Ota * Scenariusz: 藤田伸三 Shinzō Fujita * Scenorys: 井硲清高 Kiyotaka Isako * Reżyser: 井硲清高 Kiyotaka Isako * Animator: 酒井啓史 Hiroshi Sakai Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowa Lektura Profesora Oaka: Dewgong. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek od czasu odcinka Wyzwanie samuraja, w którym nie pojawia się Brock (poza krótką retrospekcją na początku odcinka). Błędy * Spearow należący do jednego z dręczycieli Laprasa jest wyraźnie większy niż inne osobniki tego gatunku. Możliwe jest jednak, że jest to Pokémon gigant. * Gdy dręczyciele Laprasa wystawiają swoje Pokémony, Spearow znajduje się w środku. Jednak później, po tym, jak Tracey skończył im się przyglądać, Hitmonchan znajduje się w środku, a Spearow po lewej stronie. * Gdy Ash dzwoni do profesora Oaka, ma telefon przy uchu. Jednak we wszystkich kolejnych scenach podczas rozmowy telefon nie jest widoczny. * Gdy Ash wyskakuje z kabiny samochodu, zaczep nadal łączy przyczepę z kabiną pojazdu, mimo że została ona wcześniej odczepiona. * Gdy Zespół R znajduje się w samochodzie, jeden z butów Jamesa jest szary, a nie czarny. Edycje dubbingowe * W oryginale dziewczyny hula, które wręczają Ashowi i Misty lei, mówią oniai desu yo. Ten zwrot może znaczyć „dobrze na was leżą” (w odniesieniu do wianków) lub „dobrze do siebie pasujecie” (w odniesieniu do pasujących do siebie dwojga ludzi). W wersji dubbingowej dziewczyny jedynie witają ich w parku. * Pikachu's Jukebox: Zespół R Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP086? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też es:EP086 en:OI004: The Lost Lapras Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki oryginalnej serii Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2